Cadaver the MudWing SeaWing NightWing
Backstory: Cadaver hatched in a graveyard located in the Mud Kingdom, alone. He was found sitting beside a dead MudWing SeaWing hybrid, the hybrid's blood staining his talons and face. A troop of MudWings found him, and alerted the MudWing queen. The queen ordered for her advisers to deal with the seemingly murderous dragonet. The advisers locked Cadaver in a cage and sent him to the Sky Kingdom. They got there and left Cadaver in the cage for months. Then they sold him to two vicious SkyWing SandWing hybrids by the names of Dawn and Dusk. Dawn was less vicious than her twin, and treated Cadaver better than Dusk did. Seeing as he looked pretty ferocious with all of the hybrid's blood still on him, Dusk, thinking that Cadaver was a monster, chained him up in the darkest place he could find, and muzzled his jaws shut so that he couldn't breathe fire or bite them. Dusk was the leader of a group of semi-crazy SkyWing hybrid who worshipped Ex-Queen Scarlet and her obsession with gladiator fights. They called themselves the Talons of Bloodshed. Dusk forced Cadaver to fight against a few dragons each day for his amusement. Cadaver, not knowing any better, thought that Dusk was raising him normally. For ten years, Cadaver fought for Dusk's amusement. Dawn, watching from the shadows, knew that the tribrid deserved better, but when she complained about it to her brother, Dusk threatened to rip out her tongue, so Dawn didn't complain, though she hated seeing Cadaver treated the way he was. One day, Dawn snuck into Cadaver's 'quarters' , which was really just a pit in the floor with bars over the top, and undid his chains. They managed to reach the exit, but were caught and brought before Dusk, who ordered Cadaver to be punished in front of him. After they finished, the guards took Cadaver back to his cell, leaving Dawn with Dusk. Cadaver didn't know what Dusk had done to his semi-adoptive 'mother', but he heard Dawn roaring, and tried to go help her, but the guards dragged him into his cell, and chained him up again. A few days later, Cadaver went to fight as usual. And the last opponent that Dusk put him up against? Dawn. The two fought for several minutes, equally matched. Then Dawn tripped over her tail, which, Cadaver noticed, ended in a ragged stump. Cadaver decided to not kill Dawn, which made Dusk angry. Dawn got up, and Cadaver broke the clamps off of her wings. He noticed that Dawn was wearing a necklace, which he hadn't noticed before. Suddenly, Dusk and Dawn disappeared, merging into an entirely new dragon. Scared, Cadaver back away, from the new dragon. "We are Solarflare, the merging of Dawn and Dusk." the dragon rumbled, its talons curling. Since Solarflare had two personalities in one dragon, one side, probably Dusk, ordered him to fight, while the other, most likely Dawn, told him to not fight anymore, to run. Cadaver stood there, not sure what to do, and as he watched, Solarflare grabbed the necklace around his neck and tore it off, separating Dawn and Dusk. As Solarflare separated, he or she threw the necklace, which had also separated into two different necklaces in Cadaver's direction. Cadaver caught it, and as he slipped it around his neck, he felt something pulling him in Dawn's direction, or where she used to be, before he blanked out. A few minutes later, Cadaver, or whoever he was now, as he had merged with Dawn, walked out of the base of the Talons of Bloodshed. Once they had escaped and separated, Cadaver asked Dawn who they had merged into. Dawn told him that she had named their merged form 'Raven' after the coloring. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:Work In Progress